mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Green/Gallery
Season one Sonic Rainboom Pegasi mixing rainbows S1E16.png Season two The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Wingless Rainbow Swoop and Emerald Green celebrating with cider S02E15.png Hurricane Fluttershy Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Pegasi watching Flitter S2E22.png Season three Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Season four Pinkie Pride Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese 'I have no idea what you're talking about' S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Leap of Faith Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Ponies cheering S4E20.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Princess Spike Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Manehattan delegate forgiving Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants agrees with Manehattan delegate S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Scootaloo switching the stage backdrops S6E4.png Scootaloo switches in a new backdrop S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Pegasi decorating a Hearth's Warming tree S6E8.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering for filly Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering and taking pictures S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash proud of herself S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash hears her parents cheering S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheer for Rainbow in flashback S7E7.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna's chariot is pulled through Canterlot S7E10.png Triple Threat Ponyville decorated for Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich "looks like I'm not the only one" S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity "flowers that accentuate my mane" S7E19.png Rarity walking through the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Ponies in line for the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png The End in Friend Rarity, Dash, and ponies play buckball S8E17.png Big Bell misses catching the buckball S8E17.png Ponies continue playing buckball S8E17.png Rainbow does a rainboom buckball shot S8E17.png Buckball rockets over Big Bell's head S8E17.png Rarity relieved that buckball is over S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Road to Friendship Interior view of the Get On Inn S8E19.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Season nine Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus "get you all excited" S9E15.png Ocellus "don't chime in late" S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies walk and fly through Ponyville S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Cerulean Skies and Emerald Green in the storm S9E17.png Ponies in a state of complete panic S9E17.png AJ directs Pegasi; Fluttershy helps Apple Honey S9E17.png Ponies gather for the Summer Sun Celebration S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Exterior view of Cloudsdale S9E25.png The Last Problem Cadance, Shining, Flurry, and Discord at coronation S9E26.png Miscellaneous Emerald Green album page MLP mobile game.png Emerald Green, Cider Aficionado card MLP CCG.jpg